Soul Eater: Death the kid x reader
by SunnyPrincess1999
Summary: This story is a story about DTK giving his first kiss... Sorry for the mistakes i am from Greek also I DONT OWN soul eate or kid (unfortunately) anyway this is my FIRST story so pleaze dont write hate comments thanks for reading xoxoxo


**Death kid x reader**

 **How death kid gave his first kiss**

 **I don't own Soul Eater**

Patty was destroying your perfect symmetrical room but you really didn't care at all…yeah that's right you didn't care. You the death kid son of the reaper you just didn't care. In other conditions you would probably get really mad…you loved symmetry and generally you loved the balance…but your mind was at something else, someone else…

-Oi, look what I'm doing! Say good bye to your symmetrical painted! She screamed

\- Baka wake up we are playing with your room! Are you scared to get angry? Liz laugh

\- I don't care you freaking idiots I was thinking (name)…. I mean I em you said…

Oh shit you get you into lots of trouble… (Name) was your friend for two years now and as you all understood you had an Enormous crush on her…But no one should know…especially your weapons, now they will make fun of you…

-OOOO that is so KAWAI! You're in love baka? With (name)! I knew it! Liz said

\- Death is in love ~ love oh yea love ~ love! She sang

-oh fuck off already… I'm not in love why on earth would I loved her? You said

-BECAUSE she is the only one that not found you boring and you like talking to her! She is kind, beautiful and has (color) hair your favorite match!

(And she has a symmetrical body too) you thought

-We have to tell everyone! Death finally felt a normal feeling! Patty said

-This is a big revolution! Liz was dancing

-Go the hell I don't care I just don't want (name) and dad know…bitches you said. You were really pissed of… Why the fuck are you in …LOVE that stupid feeling. You never felt that before but…you kind of loved it…

The other day at school you knew that these two stupid sisters of the devil had already told Soul, Maka Black Star and Tsubaki.

-Hellooo there Romeo! Maka told you

-Good morning lover boy! Black star said

-Death is in love~ and is kind of gross ~ but we are we. are. UNFORTUNATELLY friends they sang

-shut the fuck up you assholes! At least I'm not that weak and I am not that innocent!

-What did you say bastard! Soul said angrily

-Oi don't get mad he is acting like that because he is in love and he knows it! Tsubaki tell

-No I'm not you guys are telling bullshits. You said.

Everyone get into the class and you notice her…

-Hi Deathie! She told you with a smile. (She was always calling you Deathie)

-Hi (name) you said

-Are you ready? She asked with a childish amazed into her eyes.

-About what? You asked confused.

-You promised me to skip class and help me choose a weapon! She said.

-Yeah now I remember! You said.

You spent the hour laughing and having fun with (name) while looking for a weapon. Of course you wanted her to have a girl weapon. She was the only one that makes you laugh and you wouldn't stand her having a boy for a weapon. Meanwhile at the class…

-Sir where is Death kid and (name)? Tsubaki asked.

\- (name) skip the class because she wanted to choose a weapon and Death went to help her. Teacher told.

-That's romantic… NOT COOL. Soul said

-Guys I have an idea… Patty smiled.

You came back after taking (name) home. You were exhausted, but you had one of the best days you've ever spent.

-Hello dad. You said

-What's up what's up? Ah, those three stripes in your hair are as cute as ever!

-Thanks father. You said, you thought that this tree stripes make you special and (name) might like them…

-Son are you sick or something, you're acting friendly…He asked you.

-No not at all daddy he smiled

-ok I have to ask you: Who are you and what THE FUCK did you do to my son. He said

-Love you too father.

You went to the bed but you couldn't sleep. You were depressed…

-She doesn't love me. She is way too perfect for me.

You thought, finally sleep came and closed your eyes while you were dreaming…

-Is my son fine? Reaper asked Patty and Liz

-Yes why you ask Mr. Reaper?

-Well…He was friendly!

-Yea that's normal I guess… I don't really know I haven't fallen in love so I don't know how it is… Said Patty (in purpose)

-You are right…I didn't expect him to find a girl. Said Liz

-Well he is too shy and he is afraid of rejection so he will just feel pain more and more pain… Said Patty

-Yeah you're right. Wait WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOYT! My son in LOVE!

He suddenly started dance and sing

-My son is normal ~ everybody! My son is not pervent~ I'm so happy…I'm going to have lot of fun although I can't believe that you start making fun of him without me!He said happily

-Oi! Why are you guys singing I want to sleep! Said Death.

-Who is the lucky girl son! Asked Reaper

-You told HIM! Why? What have I done to you guys? You said making a funny expression

-Oi you are my son! I have to know about it! Now who is the girl!?

-Is (name) Hannah Mr. Reaper now if you excuse us we want to sleep. Said the girls and went to their room.

-Whatever you've already destroy me. You said.

-I am rreeeally happy that you have a girlfriend son. Of course I will meet her as soon as possible….

-Father is not my girlfriend

-But you wished she was he said playful

-I continue you dare make me feel embarrassed in front of her and I know that you will meet her at least don't tell her anything ok father? You were talking slowly so he could understand.

Then you went to your room and before he close the door he asked.

-Why don't you try to make me think that this is a lie? He asked

-I don't like lying to my Father so… I reject nothing.

You slept thinking about tomorrow oh god it will sure be a difficult day… You went to school and guess who the first person you met it was… Spirit!

-Oi I learnt that you like a girl that is not Maka so I am here to tell you how not screw up with a girl.

-…Too honest. You said. You knew that all this was your friends plan.

He start telling you things like: Women are fragile or that because she is your first one you should start a true relationship Blah Blah Balh. Yea right if I could be with her…You somehow get to class and you saw them laughing…

-That was NOT funny bakas. You said

-I thought it was the number 1 Black star said

-If I tell her, will you stop?

They all smiled and said

-Yep but we are not sure that you're brave enough to express you're feelings Patty said laughing

-We will see that …You said  
-where is (name)? Soul asked

-She went to the Reaper. He wanted to talk her about something…

-Oh shit you've got to be kidding me said Death

-Trouble? Liz asked

-Shut the fuck up…

I will tell you quickly about your feeling (name):

You are in love with Death. Madly in love with him. You know how to play piano and guitar. You have long hair and big beautiful (color) eyes. You have lots of friends and you're always happy learning new thinks. You like when thinks are symmetrical (not like death) and have sense of humor. But you still believe that he doesn't like you. Everyone have been continuously telling you that he loved you back and you just laugh. You're an optimist and adventurous person… ok now that you know a bit about yourself lets continuous

-Mr. Reaper did you call me? (Name) asked kindly.

-You must be (name) I'm so happy to meet you! He said with an excited voice. He couldn't believe that his son was being a man

-Yes sir is me…but why are you so excited? Have I done something wrong?

-No not at all. Anyway I would like you to tell me about yourself…because I'm trying to find someone for a mission and Death told me that you are the best for this job

-Really? (Name) said blushing

(Name) was talking about her dream and her abilities into amazement… Reaper really liked her. He was joking all the time and you were maybe the first person that found him funny. The lesson over end you of course went to find father hoping that he haven't done something stupid.

-Hello son I was talking to (name)…! Reaper said. His voice was really happy

-Hi there Deathie! (Name) said

-Deathie? Reaper asked

-Yeah I believe that calling him Death is quiet creepy so I call him Deathie.

-KAWAI TOO KAWAI! He wanted to scream but thanks god he didn't

-Whatever come on (name) lets go

-Nice to meet you Mr. Reaper! (Name) said

She was always happy…she was talking with excitement start teasing you. You couldn't stand it anymore…knowing that she is not yours…

-Oi Deathie you listen? Earth to Deathie are you listening?

\- (Name).

-Yes Deathie? She asked

-Be my girlfriend. You told her

-What!? She asked confused what is that all of sudden?

-What? Do you like someone else? You said happily you saw her blush so everyone knows what that mean…

-No but…I don't know (name) said

-You'd better fall for me too because I'm not letting you, you're mine you whispered.

And that's how you gave your first kiss. Everyone was happy when you finally told the truth although you make them pay…One thing I will tell… 2 whole weeks in hospital! Anyway you of course didn't tell your dad only a few weeks and that because he had been bothering you. (Name) choose a girl weapon and you make a new friend. The best is that Tsubaki is in love with Black Star and Black Star in love with Tsubaki so… you will have a good time…

END

6


End file.
